Fallen Angel in the Bruised Soul
by Lyly Rose
Summary: La guerre les a tous changé et séparé. Maintenant, il est tant de se reconstruire et avancer. HPDM


_Titre : Fallen Angel in the Bruised Soul_

Pairing : HPDM

Disclamer : Le monde de J.K. Rowling, à ma sauce.

Rating : T, T+ ... Je sais pas : ).

Note : Bah ... Voilà, ma seconde fic ... Elle commence un peu lentement mais bon ... Bonne lecture, et j'attends vos commentaires ; )

_**Chapitre 1 : Dix ans plus tard …**_

Harry était affalé dans son lit, le regard dans le vague. Il réfléchissait. Cela allait faire dix ans, jour pour jour, qu'il avait tué Voldemort. Et il ne s'en sentait pas plus heureux. Ce combat fut le plus éprouvant de toute son existence, et le plus horrible, surtout. Il se rappelait sans peine, chaque nuit, les cris d'horreur, les cadavres ensanglantés, et surtout les deux yeux rouges de Voldemort, le regard empli d'une perversion sans faille. Toutes les nuits, Harry se réveillait, hurlant à la mort, l'air mortifié, profondément traumatisé. Il souhaiterait tellement annihiler toutes ces images de son esprit … Mais cela restait tout bonnement impossible. Et parfois, lors de ses longues nuits de cauchemars, Harry regrettait vraiment d'avoir participé à cette tuerie, Gryffondor, Elu, ou pas. Et si c'était à recommencer, il les abandonnerait certainement, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Les nuages, gris, donnaient une imposante lourdeur à l'atmosphère, oppressant Harry. Son cœur, comme celui de beaucoup de sorciers en Angleterre, n'était pas à la fête. Bien sûr, les gens vivaient plus ou moins heureux maintenant, la menace de la guerre effacée, mais les souvenirs seraient toujours présents. Cette journée restait un jour de deuil en mémoire à tous les sorciers morts au combat. Dans ses connaissances, Harry comptait la famille Weasley, hormis Ron, Ginny (mais qui décéda plus tard) et George, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson … La plus terrible pour lui restait néanmoins celle de sa « quasi » sœur, Hermione. Le brun se rappelait encore avec beaucoup de facilité le désespoir qu'avait ressenti son meilleur ami, plongé dans une dépression presque aussi conséquente que la sienne. Hermione avait survécu au combat, mais était morte à Sainte-Mangouste, suite à un long mois de coma. Et même s'il le voulait, Harry ne pouvait pas oublier cette guerre, non seulement à cause de son traumatisme psychologique, mais aussi à cause de son traumatisme physique : Voldemort avait vraiment été sans pitié tout au long du combat, et avait tout fait pour faire souffrir le Survivant. Il boitait de la jambe gauche, et deux longues cicatrices striaient son corps : l'une sur son visage, l'autre tout le long de son dos. Les Médicomages ne purent les lui enlever, étant donné qu'elles étaient dues à de puissants sorts de magie noire. Au début, Harry avait été totalement dégoûté par son corps : le simple fait de s'apercevoir dans une glace faisait remonter en lui un arrière goût de bile. Mais avec le temps, il avait appris à s'y faire, considérant ses cicatrices comme ses plus - hideusement - belles marques de victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry avait maintenant 28 ans, et entamait sa première année de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à Poudlard. Les horreurs de la guerre avaient réduit à néant toutes ses envies de devenir Auror, tandis que son handicap à la jambe l'avait empêché de se lancer dans une carrière de joueur professionnel de Quidditch, à son plus grand désarroi.

Et depuis deux ans, suite à la mort prématurée de Ginny, Harry était désespérément seul. Selon les dires, ses cicatrices l'embellissaient, lui donnant une allure plus ténébreuse, plus mature, plus triste … Mais à la fois si belle, si troublante. Son regard vert semblait ressortir, et malgré la canne qu'il avait à la main, son charisme naturel, sauvage, n'avait jamais disparu. Cela dit, le Survivant, au lieu de rechercher amour et affection, préférait se rester seul avec ses deux fils, repoussant toutes les avances qui lui étaient faites. D'après le brun, rester avec lui n'était jamais très bon signe, et il ne faisait qu'apporter malheur et désolation, et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge.

Ressassant son passé, la bataille finale, Harry sortit de son lit et partit se doucher. Depuis peu, il avait acheté un petit appartement en Ecosse, à Edimbourg. Bizarrement, le cottage de Godric's Hollow l'effrayait, pour une raison inconnue, et son pittoresque appartement lui plaisait assez pour qu'il s'y sente bien, et ses deux fils l'aimait tout autant. Les murs clairs reflétaient la lumière extérieure, pour son plus grand bonheur. Harry n'avait jamais aimé la nuit, ni le noir, comme si ainsi, il était plus sensible aux Ténèbres.

Sa douche terminée, le Survivant se dirigea, d'une démarche claudiquante, vers sa chambre, où il enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un veston noir, avant de faire apparaître un café d'un geste nonchalant de la main, et de marcher posément vers l'extérieur. Comme chaque année, un recueil général était organisé au monument aux morts de la guerre, à Londres, en l'honneur des défunts, bien entendu. Le Ministre de la Magie faisait tout un speech inutile, empêchant ainsi les gens de se recueillir en paix. Harry n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre, mais puisque c'était lui qui avait anéanti Voldemort … Ce serait presque blasphématoire qu'il ne soit pas présent.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il ne fut pas étonné de voir une quantité phénoménale de gens, tous en noir, un parapluie à la main : il pleuvait à verse sur le sol londonien. Harry se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds en un quart de seconde, ne cherchant même pas à se sécher. Le regard vide, perdu la foule, il était appuyé sur sa canne noire au pommeau à la couleur émeraude. De là où il était, c'est-à-dire en plein milieu de la foule, le jeune homme était incapable de dénicher ses amis, mais ne chercha pas bien longtemps. De toute façon, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Toujours aussi petit, Harry n'était pas vraiment en mesure de voir ce qu'il se passait devant. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, mais sa jambe, qui commençait à lui faire mal, l'incita à stopper ses tentatives infructueuses. Il resta donc là, debout au milieu de la foule, essayant vaguement d'écouter ce qu'il se passait devant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'éleva à côté de lui.

**Potter.**

Le dénommé tourna la tête sur la droite et fut étonné de voir Draco Malfoy en personne. Combien de temps déjà, qu'il ne l'avait pas revu ?

**Malfoy. Quel bon vent t'emmène ici ? ***

Peut-être que ça allait faire onze ans, au moins. A la fin de la sixième année, lorsqu'Harry partit en quête des Horcruxes, Draco avait déserté Poudlard. Quand tous voulurent terminer leur dernière année dans la célèbre école, le dernier descendant des Malfoy était aux abonnés absents. Selon McGonnagal, il était parti achevé sa scolarité quelque part, dans un trou paumé de Norvège.

**Oh, et bien, rien de particulier**, répondit-il.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Revoir Draco avait réveillé en lui des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oublié. En quatrième année, le brun avait commencé à éprouver de nouveaux sentiments pour le blond, sa haine se transformant peu à peu en quelque chose de plus destructeur, l'amour. Mais le blond n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui, et Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps aux histoires de cœur, avec la guerre. Et même celle-ci achevée, il ne pensa même pas à déclarer sa flamme à Draco. Non seulement, celui-ci était parti, mais aussi, Harry était trop occupé à sortir du gouffre dans lequel il était tombé. Enfin. Repenser à tout cela n'avait pas non plus permis au Survivant de réaliser un nombre incalculable de choses. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié le blond. Mais l'amour et lui, ça faisait deux, et Harry était devenu trop amer et aigri pour penser aux quelconques sentiments qu'il aurait pu avoir à l'égard de l'ex-Serpentard. Le silence retomba, les deux reportant leur attention sur ce qu'il se passait devant. Enfin, Harry, lui, essayait. Draco devait faire au moins deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui, et ça ne devait pas lui être bien difficile pour voir quelque chose. L'Elu soupira et, remettant bien droite sa canne, il se glissa en dehors de la foule, inconscient du regard qui glissait sur son dos. Harry s'éloigna et partit s'assoir sur un banc libre, bien que mouillé. Il étendit sa jambe gauche et massa légèrement sa cuisse. A chaque fois qu'il forçait trop, la douleur revenait. Il ferma les yeux et leva le visage au ciel. Les gouttes qui tombaient sur son visage lui semblaient salvatrices. Il entendait le Ministre commencer à nommer tous ceux qui avaient péri, et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il entendit le nom de sa meilleure amie. Son intelligence et sa clairvoyance lui manquaient profondément. Alors qu'il commençait à se remémorer tous les bons moments passés en la compagnie de la jeune femme, Harry ne sentit plus les gouttes sur son visage, ce qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, un parapluie, tenu par Draco Malfoy. Que lui voulait-il ? Il regarda le blond s'assoir à côté de lui, assez proche pour pouvoir le protéger de la pluie.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Te taper la discut' avec moi ?**

**- Mmmh … Pourquoi pas ?**

Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil, sceptique. Il faut dire qu'un Malfoy voulant lui parler en toute innocence, c'était assez exceptionnel.

**Bon. Pourquoi es-tu exactement revenu en Angleterre ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais parti t'exiler en Norvège, chez des cousins éloignés.**

Malfoy soupira. Apparemment, répondre à cette question ne lui plaisait guère. Mais étant donné que c'était lui qui voulait converser, autant répondre.

**- ****Si tu sortais un peu plus de ton trou Potter, ou que tu lisais plus les journaux, tu verrais que ça va faire au moins quatre ans que je suis revenu en Angleterre. Enfin. Il y a deux ans, j'ai eu un fils, Scorpius, mais Asteria, ma femme, est morte l'année dernière. **

**Oh, toutes mes condoléances.**

En fait, Harry avait certainement du entendre parler de son retour. Mais il était devenu tellement je-m'en-foutiste qu'il l'avait certainement vite oublié. A cet instant, Harry se demanda s'il avait été triste suite à la mort de sa femme. Peut-être bien. Lui, s'était marié avec Ginny. Il avait aimé – et aimait encore – Draco, mais ce dernier n'étant plus là, il lui fallait bien quelqu'un pour qu'il se redresse, et ces deux personnes anéanties avaient su se trouver.

**Enfin, je peux comprendre ce que tu as pu ressentir**, continua Harry. **J'ai épousé Ginny. Ginny Weasley si tu te souviens d'elle.**

Draco hocha la tête, et attendit qu'Harry continue.

**- ****On … S'aimait plutôt bien. On a eu deux fils, James et Albus. Et Ginny est morte en donnant la vie au second. **

**Ah. Et bien toutes mes condoléances à toi aussi.**

Harry haussa les épaules. Deux ans avaient passé maintenant. Et même s'il lui arrivait d'être encore triste, il avait fait son deuil depuis longtemps déjà.

Le calme revint entre eux deux. Avec les années, une gêne s'était installée, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Cela allait faire plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, et meilleurs ennemis ou pas, on ne pouvait pas vraiment ravoir des liens, comme ça, en un coup de baguette magique. En la présence de Draco, Harry aurait très bien pu se sentir gêné, « toute chose » au vu de ses sentiments pour le blond. Cela dit, la guerre l'avait changé, et sa passion secrète s'était assagie. C'était un peu comme si la guerre lui avait donné une sorte d'autisme, l'entrainant dans un monde que lui seul pouvait comprendre, sans pour autant qu'il devienne aphasique ou apathique.

Draco fixait Harry, le détaillant, semblant attendre quelque chose. Sans crier gare, il ouvrit la bouche afin de parler.

- **Dis, Potter, est-ce que tu fais quelque chose demain soir ? **

Le brun était presque étonné que Draco ait encore parlé, mais reporta néanmoins son attention sur lui, curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

- **Non, pourquoi ? **

Draco eut un grand sourire, si éclatant qu'Harry en fut presque choqué. Cela devait bien être la première fois qu'il voyait un sourire si étincelant sur le visage dur et froid d'un Malfoy. Le blond sortit une carte de sa poche et la tendit à Harry. Il y était inscrit dessus l'adresse d'un bar sorcier londonien très réputé, le Midnight Sun.

- **Viens là-bas ce soir, à 20 heures. Avec ou sans tes mouflets, comme tu veux. **

Harry regarda la carte, hagard. Il ne s'attendait sincèrement pas à ça. Il leva la tête vers Draco, et la pencha un peu sur le côté, comme prit à une profonde réflexion. Il semblait chercher à voir toute trace de traquenard dans le regard du Malfoy, mais voyant qu'il semblait tout à fait sincère et sans mauvaises pensées, Harry finit par accepté.

- **Dois-je venir accompagné ?**

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça, laissant place à une mine plus sombre, qu'il perdit bien vite une fois qu'il lança un « non » sans appel. Harry haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce petit changement d'attitude, mais s'en détourna bien vite. Il n'était pas d'humeur à essayer de comprendre en profondeur le sinueux esprit de Malfoy. Et puis, de toute façon, cette soirée pouvait être sympa. Il se releva du banc, et tendit la main au blond, lui rappelant ainsi une situation similaire, dix-sept ans auparavant, où le brun avait refusé sa propre poignée de main. Draco regarda la main tendue, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il encra son regard dans celui d'Harry, et répondit à sa poignée de main, loin d'imaginer qu'elle scellerait leur vie à tous les deux.


End file.
